Taste
by oharee1995
Summary: Johnny si pemadam kebakaran dan Doyoung si tukang roti. London.


Stasiun kereta api selalu jadi tempat yang cukup emosional bagi Johnny. Lelaki dua puluh enam tahun itu telah melewati banyak ucapan selamat datang atau selamat tinggal melalui tempat ini. Tapi kali ini keadaannya berbeda. Jika sebelumnya dia adalah orang yang mendapatkan selamat datang maka sekarang dialah yang akan memberikannya. Enam bulan dia menunggu momen ini dan sekarang tinggal beberapa jam saja dan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang karna menahan rindu yang ingin meledak.

"Masih satu jam lagi."

Pemuda itu kembali melihat arloji untuk kesekian kali serta merapatkan mantelnya karna udara dingin yang berhembus. Sebentar lagi natal dan London menjadi lebih dingin dibanding musim gugur kemarin.

Masih satu jam lagi.

Johnny memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku karna berdiri selama satu jam rasanya cukup melelahkan. Dia mengeluarkan sepotong roti dari saku mantel. Rasa manis dan tekstur roti yang empuk dikecap oleh lidahnya ketika dia menggigit sepotong. Rasa itu membuatnya kembali teringat akan seseorang dan juga momen bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu.

Senyum kecil terbentuk sembari dia mengunyah roti. Memori itu kembali terputar. Membawanya pergi ke satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Di salah satu titik kota.

...

Ada sedikit warna merah mewarnai langit London. Asap hitam menyatu dengan pekatnya malam musim gugur. Pertanda ada kebakaran yang terjadi. Orang-orang semakin panik saat api mengubah dinding menjadi arang dan kayu menjadi abu. Polisi datang dan petugas pemadam menjalankan tugas sekaligus menantang maut.

Johnny ada disana waktu itu. Dia jadi salah satu orang yang bertugas dan menjadi saksi hidup bagaimana keadaan begitu kacau dan menaikan adrenalinnya. Api begitu besar dan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk dia dan timnya memadamkan api serta mengevakuasi korban. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia hampir tertimpa balok ketika menyelamatkan anak anjing dari dalam _hostel_ yang dilalap si jago merah.

Ketika api sudah dipadamkan, lebih dari setengah bangunan hangus. Para pelanggan _hostel_ serta staffnya harus terdampar di luar. Johnny juga masih ingat bagaimana warga sekitar membantu meringkan beban psikologis para korban. Banyak dari mereka yang membawakan selimut untuk dipinjamkan. Ada juga yang membawakan minuman hangat.

" _I'm so sorry that i can't do more but i hope it can warm you."_

Salah satu dari kelompok yang membawakan minuman hangat mendekati Johnny. Sedikit mengejutkannya saat suara orang itu terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Lelaki itu harus membalik badan untuk menatap lawan bicaranya dan dia agak kaget untuk kali kedua.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah asia menyodorkannya gelas kecil yang berisi teh hangat. Dia diam menatap Johnny yang lebih tinggi darinya. Menunggu tawaran tehnya diterima.

" _Thank you so much_."

" _It's my pleassure._ "

Kemudian, pemuda itu pergi dari hadapannya. Mendekati petugas pemadam kebakaran dan korban lainnya untuk berbagi segelas teh hangat. Khas orang Inggris. Agak kaget rasanya karna pemuda itu punya paras asia yang cukup kentara tapi aksen britishnya sangat kental. Bagaimana huruf R di ujung kata yang lesap, penekanan khusus di huruf T atau cara dia melafalkan " _can't"_ yang berbeda dengan cara Johnny.

" _Hey mate,_ cepat habiskan teh mu. Tugas kita sudah selesai."

Tepukan dibahu membuat pikiran Johnny tentang pemuda tadi buyar. Dia menatap teman setimnya sembari meminum teh tadi. Hangatnya belum terlalu hilang dan rasanya manis tapi tidak terlalu.

Johnny mengikuti temannya yang menuju truk mereka lebih dulu. Masih dengan gelas kecil yang tehnya sudah berkurang lebih dari setengah ditangan. Tepat sebelum dia ikut masuk, lelaki jangkung itu sempat kembali menoleh ke arah pemuda asia tadi. Dia tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita yang usianya mungkin lima puluhan. Jarak mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat Johnny bisa melihat kantuk di wajah pemuda itu. Ini tengah malam, dia pasti terbangun karena insiden kebakaran tadi.

"John, _are you coming_?"

Johnny tersenyum canggung sebelum bergabung dengan timnya. Truk merah itu berjalan. Pergi menjauh dari sana dan gelas kecil itu masih Johnny pegang. Meneguk habis tehnya yang tersisa untuk mengingat kembali bagaimana rasa manis dikecap oleh lidah.

...

Pertemuan kedua mereka kembali terjadi saat Johnny sedang bertugas. Tidak secara resmi tapi. Waktu itu Johnny sedang menikmati jatah liburnya dengan pergi ke sebuah desa di luar kota London. Jauh dari gedung tinggi, keributan dan padatnya kota. Yang ada hanya desa kecil yang tenang, jalan utamanya yang kecil dengan deretan bangunan bata dan semenp. Ruang terbuka hijaunya lebih mendominasi dan rumah-rumah bergaya khas inggris dari tahun empat puluhan memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh antar satu dan lainnya.

Jadi, waktu itu Johnny menawarkan diri untuk memanjat pohon di depan sebuah toko tua pada seorang nenek yang kucingnya memanjat pohon dan tidak bisa turun. Misinya adalah menyelamatkan kucing. Ketika dia sudah berada di atas dan mendapatkan kucing si nenek, seseorang keluar dari toko tua itu dan berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

Dia adalah si pemberi teh saat Johnny bertugas memadamkan _hostel_ yang kebarakan sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Pemuda dengan mata kelinci itu lalu menaiki sepeda dan menganyuhnya menjauh dari sana.

Johnny masih di atas pohon dengan kucing si nenek yang meronta di rengkuhannya. Dia terdiam disana dan matanya terus menatap si pengayuh sepeda yang menghilang di belokan ke kanan.

"Kau akan tetap di atas, anak muda?"

...

Itu jum'at malam dan kebetulan jadwal piketnya kosong. Johnny biasanya akan mengisi waktu luangnya dengan pergi ke bar bersama teman kerjanya untuk sekedar minum atau merokok. Tapi malam ini sepertinya tidak bisa begitu. Tom dan Lucas tidak libur. Suasanya tidak nyaman untuk minum sendiri. Dia melewatkan _underground_ -nya dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki sekalian melihat-lihat London.

Disaat ia sampai pada perempatan jalan, ada sebuah cafe manis yang tampak ramai pengunjungnya. Kebanyakan orang membawa pasangannya masuk ke sana dan Johnny sedikit merasa iri. Tapi anehnya, si _fireman_ itu tertarik untuk membawa tungkai kakinya masuk.

Ketika pintu kaca terbuka, ruangan berwarna _creamie_ dengan pencahayaan temaram menyambutnya. Kebanyakan meja sudah terisi. Ada yang berdua, juga ada yang berempat, lima atau lebih. Di sudut kiri ruangan terdapat sebuah panggung kecil dan beberapa orang memegang instrumen.

 _Music live._

" _Excuse me.._ "

Seseorang berbalik setelah menggantung pesanan sebelumnya dan wajah itu membuat Johnny agak kaget.

" _What do you want to order, sir_?"

Logat inggrisnya masih membuat Johnny kagum. Wajahnya halus dengan hidung mancung dan mata kelinci yang menariknya untuk terus memandang.

 _Kamu lagi._

"Ehemm.."

"Ah, aku ingin segelas teh."

"Ada lagi? Aku baru saja tadi membuat pie susu. Ingin coba? Oh ya, aku juga yang membuat teh disini."

"Boleh, aku ingin coba." Johnny tentu saja menerimanya.

" _What's your name_?"

Demi seluruh orang di pulau Britania, Johnny tidak pernah sejatuh cinta ini pada pertanyaan _what's your name_ yang dilafalkan dalam aksen british.

"Johnny. J-O-H-N-N-Y."

Pemuda itu mengetik beberapa huruf pada komputer kasirnya.

" _Okay, a glass of tea and my milk pie for Mr. Johnny."_

 _Ok,_ help! Johnny suka bagaimana pegawai ini menyebut namanya dengan awalan _mister._ Dia membayar tagihan lalu bergeser untuk menunggu pesanannya sembari memerhatikan diam-diam si pegawai cafe. Hingga seorang asia lain datang dan berbicara dengan aksen yang lebih amerika. Dia juga berbadan pendek dan punya wajah manis serta suaranya lebih ringan.

"Doy, _it's my turn. You should change up for your stage._ "

Setelah itu, mereka bertukar _shift_ dan pemuda yang Johnny baru ketahui bernama Doy itu pergi meninggalkan meja pemesanan.

 _Aku mau marah._

Dua menit setelah si Doy itu pergi, Johnny mendapatkan pesanannya. Pergi mencari tempat duduk yang sedikit sekali kosong dan di akhir, Johnny kedapatan kursi belakang dan agak jauh dari panggung.

Setelah duduk di kursinya, Johnny meletakan teh dan _pie_ di meja. Mengambil sebuah foto panggung cafe dan mengirimnya ke Lucas.

" _Semua orang mengisi meja yang dekat dengan panggung._ "

" _Aku benci pada mu yang pamer hari libur."-_ Lucas.

Setelah terkikik membaca balasan Lucas, Johnny kembali pada pesanannya. Lebih fokus pada pie susu yang katanya buatan si Doy itu namun tidak melupakan tehnya. Ada alasan kenapa dia memesan teh dibanding kopi. Teh adalah awal mula pertemuan mereka. Tapi si Doy itu mungkin tidak ingat. Soal pie, Johnny memotong sedikit dengan sendok dan mencicipinya.

 _Enak._

Johnny tersenyum ketika rasa manis dan krim melebur di lidahnya. Cukup untuk membuat dia tau bahwa dia ingin lagi.

Ketika Johnny masih asyik menikmati _pie_ , para pengunjung di ruangan itu heboh bertepuk tangan ketika seseorang naik ke panggung. Menggunakan kemeja putih dengan celana kain dan sepatu biru navy. Rambutnya hitam dan poni yang agak berbentuk koma. Dia punya _gummy smile_ untuk menutupi demam panggungnya.

 _Kamu lagi?_

Setelah duduk pada kursi di depan _mic_ , dia memperkenalkan diri dan bilang " _Tonight, we're going to swim straight into romantic song, you know_? _Because i'll sing_ Stand By Me _like The Kingdom Choir in the royal wedding. Pleasse sing along if you want to."_

Johnny mendengarkan tiap katanya. Namanya Doyoung—korea sekali. Si Doyoung ini ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul _stand by me_ yang dibawakan oleh paduan suara kerajaan di pernikahan agung Pangeran Harry kemarin. Dia mengizinkan para pengunjung ikut bernyanyi bersama jika mereka ingin.

Sudah ku bilang, Johnny mendengarkan tiap kata-kata Doyoung.

Atmosfir ruangan di jum'at malam menjadi lebih hangat ketika suara musik mulai terdengar. Beberapa pasangan semakin mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Semua orang terus membentuk senyum manis mereka ketika Doyoung mulai menyanyi. Tak terkecuali Johnny. Dia tidak melupakan pie di meja, telinganya terus mendengar sajak yang Doyoung lantunkan dan matanya terus menatap si penyanyi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ketika acara malam itu selesai, Johnny pulang ke _flat_ -nya tetap dengan berjalan kaki. Dia menikmati pedestrian kota London dan lampu-lampu jalan. Tetap dengan pikiran yang melayang pada Doyoung yang jauh di balik punggungnya.

Lirik yang Doyoung nyanyikan masih terputar di tiap sel otak Johnny. Waktu itu, Doyoung duduk di sana dengan mic di depan bibirnya. Suaranya yang jernih terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Dia tidak mendedikasikan lagu itu untuk Johnny. Doyoung bahkan sama sekali tidak memandangnya ketika Johnny tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Namun, ada sebuah rasa terbesit. Rasa ingin mewujudkan kata-kata yang Doyoung nyanyikan malam itu.

Ya, Johnny ingin mengusahakannya.

 _I wont cry, i wont cry. No, i wont shed a tear. Just as long as you stand by me._

 _So darling, stand by me._


End file.
